Love Eternally
by KrYsTaToShIrO
Summary: Katte'Ni is a young girl who is a poor orphan with a secret what happens when she meets the young prince of eygpt and he uncovers that secret? YamixOC SethxOC rated m for later chapters *wink*


/..~Love Eternally~../

**chapter 1**

As i walked down the crowded streets Feeling so afraid that any second they'd see me for what i really am. i was afraid they'd run away from me. As the bandages around my head and waist squeezed the living crap out of me. I wished to take them off and reveal my true self to the public but i can't they would kill me because i'm different. It's sad that i have to endore this suffering when im only seven years old. but i'm alone i have no kin or friends. I feed myself, I protect myself, I find shelter for myself. I am alone. the thought frightens me but also relieves me, Fore there is no worry of rejection, or betrayl. if i'm alone then things are better. though the animals are like my family i know its crazy but i'm not exactly normal but the animals understand me and sometimes i can understand them. why am i like this? Why Me? i just want to be a normal seven year old girl.

And as Katte'Ni thought these things to herself and wandered the city for food. in the palace where the rulers of all Eygpt lived. there was another, different type of angst going on in the lives of the soon to be rulers of Eygpt.

i hid from Seth(a/n: seth is a year older in this) so he wouldn't take me to my Classes i don't care if i need to learn these things to be pharaoh i don't even want to be pharaoh! it's boring! you just sit there in a stinky old chair all day and listen to peoples problems and decide wheather or not they deserve what they ask for. i just want to be a normal kid that lives beyond the great wall of this palace. but it's forrbidean for anybody under the age of 13 to leave this palace. as i was thinking of ways to sneak out my best friend Kikai found me. "Yami what are you doing here?"(a/n: yes i'm calling him yami so my friend will understand lol XD) she asked me. i turned to her "how did you find me?"i wasn't shocked really but i felt it was nessesary to ask. she gave me her innocent childish smirk. "you silly! my family has been protecting your family for years i have to know where you are at all times. and one day when we're all grown up ill be your protector and ill inherit the mullenium shpere." i frowned "i know, i know, you only told me a thousand times!" she looked at me concerned. "yami what are you thinking"? thats Kikai for you she always knows when i'm about to break the rules. "Kikai i'm passing the great wall today" she gasped "Young prince!" she always called me that when she was shocked. "you can't cross the great wall it's dangerous."

"i don't care Kikai theres something out there i need to see, and when i'm 13 i might miss it!"

" well i can see im not talking you out of this one so i'm going with you."

"No Kikai you need to stay here to cover for me!"

"but-"

"KIKAI! PLEASE!"

"okay okay. but how are you gonna do it?"

as Yami and Kikai thought. they came up with a plan. quickly Yami put on a brown raggity Cloak That covered all his kikai grabbed him with a stern grib and acted as if she was furious and dragged him to the guards.

"You Guys are the worst Guards EVER" she shouted."I caught this pesent running around the palace! How dare you let him get by you?" The guards first looked at Kikai with an annoyed look and then looked at The young prince in disguise, and were immidiately ashamed. how could they have missed such a young, clumbsy child! one guard grabbed the boy and opened the gaint gate then threw him to the out side."get out of here you stupid runt!" he screamed at him. then as the gate closed Yami felt that sudden gust of dirty wind blow in his face and saw the hustle and bustle of the busy city. though people were fighting and running and yelling Yami was absolutely fasinated with the people and there run down city. as he began to walk he was so distracted with the scenery that he felt a bump into his chest he looked down to see his eyes meet with another child but this one was a girl. 'a lovely faced girl' Yami thought to himself as the slightest shade of pink brushed across his face. and as Katte'Ni looked into Yami's eyes Her face turned into a bright shade of red as she thought'this boy has the most dazzling eyes i've ever seen.' in this moment as there eyes looked deep into eachothers it was as if the world disappeared and they were the only two left on this Earth and they couldn't hear the peoples arguing and screaming anymore just their hearts pounding in their ears and i believe it's safe to say at this very second they fell in love. true love at first sight but niether of them knew it yet.

end ch.1


End file.
